wonderful live, but
by spring field sakura
Summary: Hidup ku indah, tanpa masalah ataupun kegalauan cinta, tapi.../pairing NARUSAKU./"Sial"/


**wonderful live, but**

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sebelum baca cerita ini, author hanya ingin memberi tahu saja kalau Saya sudah pernah membuat fanfic seperti ini di akun "InoSakura" kalo gak salah, sayangnya saya lupa paswordnya.**

**Jadi saya berniat mengulang lagi ceritanya...**

**Trus soal fanfic young wedding, kebetulan otak saya lagi buntu, jadi mungkin di break dulu, sampai saya mendapat ide untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.**

**don't like don't read**

**di chapter ini Sakura Prov semua.**

"Sakura tolong antar sup ke rumah nenek!" suara ibu menganggu kegiatan ku yang sebenarnya tidak penting sih.

"Baik." teriak ku dari dalam kamar. Aku beranjak dari kamar ku menuju dapur tempat ibu ku berada.

"Ini." Ibu segera memberikan mangkuk yang berisi sup daging, dengan malas aku melangkahkan kaki ku keluar rumah.

'Tap'

Baru lima langkah keluar dari rumah, sudah ada seorang pria saja yang menghadang ku.

"Jangan – jangan mau malak nih cowok." Batin ku.

Ck bagaimana aku mau berfikir positif dengan cowok di depan ku ini, lihat saja penampilannya seperti pencopet di pinggir jalan. Biar aku jelaskan penampilan cowok yang berada di depan ku ini.

Rambut jabrik kuning yang berantakan, bajunya bergambar tengkorang dan ada sobekan di mana – mana, Entah di sengaja atau memang tidak punya baju bagus.

Ok lanjut. Lalu celana levisnya compang camping, sepatu yang sudah jebol, banyaknya gelang karet yang bertengger di kedua tangannya dengan berbagai warna, entah dia berniat jualan karet gelang atau memang berniat mengoleksinya, ok yang tadi lupakan. Di kedua pipinya juga terdapat tato seperti kumis kucing. Dan yang terakhir ada rokok yang bertengger manis di sela bibirnya.

"Ma-mau a-apa kau?" tanya ku dan sialnya kenapa aku harus gagap, sampai – sampai tangan ku yang memegang mangkuk berisi sup gemetar. Untungnya isi supnya tidak penuh jadi tidak tumpah – tumpahan.

"Sakura-chan aku sangat mencintai mu, maukah kau menjadi istri ku." Ucap cowok itu lantang.

"Haaahhh..." aku hanya bisa cengok. Dan entah kenapa tangan ku seperti bergerak sendiri, melempar mangkuk yang berisi sup daging ke kepala cowo pirang itu setelah melemparkan mangkuk lebih tepat menyiram cowok itu aku langsung berlari menuju rumah ku dan tanpa basa basi aku memasuki kamar ku lalu menguncinya.

"Sudah di antar supnya?" tanya ibu ku dari luar kamar.

"Belum." Triak ku dari dalam kamar.

"Kenapa tidak di antar kan hanya beberapa langkah saja?" omel ibu ku. Memang sih rumah ku ke rumah nenek ku tak sampai 100 langkah tapi..

"Ada orang gila di depan rumah bu." Ucap ku mencoba membela diri.

"Lalu mangku supnya mana?" tanya ibu ku.

"Aku lempar ke orang gilanya, sudah ah bu. Aku capek mau tidur." Triak ku.

"Sakura Haruno ambil lagi mankuknya dari orang gila itu." Triak ibu ku tak mau kalah.

"Tidak akan." Triak ku membalas omelan ibu ku dan seterusnya aku tidak akan ku ladeni omongan ibu ku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

~Skip Time~

0_0 Malam harinya ^_^

Setelah berdebat dengan ibu ku sepertinya aku tertidur, pikir ku. Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan nyawa ku aku mengambil hanphone lalu membuka situs Facebook yang sudah masuk ke akun ku.

"Membosankan tidak ada pemberitahuan satupun." Gumam ku.

Dengan segera aku menaruh handphone ku, tiba – tiba

"Huuuaaahhh... mati lampu!" aku menjerit dan segera keluar dari kamar ku yang gelap.

Asal kalian tau, aku takut kegelapan dan hantu.

'Haahh.. Haaahhh...'

Nafas ku putus putus sehabis berlari dari kamar ku sampai teras rumah, memang sh rumah ku tidak terlalu besar. Aku ini orang yang sangat penakut membayangkan ada hantu di belakang ku di dalam kegelapan membuatku was – was.

Saat aku melihat sekelilingku aku juga melihat saudara ku di depan rumah mereka masing masing. Saat aku menatap tepat di depan teras rumah ku, terlihat pemuda gila tadi siang menatap ku dengan tajam.

'Sial, kalo masuk kedalam rumah ada hantu, kalau keluar rumah ada orang gila, pilihan yang sulit.' Batin ku frustasi.

Sepertinya aku lebih memilih menghadapi orang gila di depan dari pada kegelapan di dalam rumah, mengingat anggota keluarga ku berada di tangga teras. Aku ikut duduk di tangga teras bersandar pada tembok sambil melihat motor atau mobil yang melaju di depan rumah ku sesekali melirik ke arah pemuda gila itu.

'Semakin tajam saja matanya.' Batin ku sedikit takut.

Pemuda itu mulai berdiri dari bangku tempat dia duduk lalu berjalan ke arah ku.

Aku harus kabur.

'seett'

Baru mau bangun, tangan ku sudah di tahan saja oleh tangannya.

"Bagaimana, dengan jawaban ku tadi siang, Sakura chan?" tanyanya.

"A- a- pa?" Sial kenapa aku gagap lagi.

"Jawaban tadi siang, tentang kau mau atau tidak menjadi istri ku."

"Haaahhhh..."

"Kenpa kau jadi salah tingkah begini." Ucapnya.

"Yeee lampunya nyala.." triak segerombol anak kecil di dekat rumah ku.

Dan saat itu pemuda gila itu lengah, aku buru buru menghentakkan tanggannya yang mengunci tangan ku. Saat tanggan ku bebas aku, cepat cepat aku berlari kedalam rumah meninggal kan pemuda gila itu sendirian.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

0_0 Saat masuk kedalam rumah ^_^

"Ahh... anak ku sudah besar, kenapa tidak di jawab saja tadi." ledek ibu ku.

"Tau ahh." Omel ku lalu beranjak menuju kamar ku.

Ku ambil handphone ku yang masih tergeltak manis di kamar, lalu membuka situs Facebook lagi.

Tadi tidak ada pemberitahuan satupun tapi sekarang berbeda, tedapat satu permintaan pertemanan saat ku buka siapa orang yang meminta pertemanan dengan ku.

"Sial."

**Fanficnya pendek , gak papa kan readers.**

**Ide fanfic ini tiba tiba muncul saat mk manajemen pemasaran.**

**Waktu itu saya bosan banget dengerin dosen ngoceh. entah dari mana idenya tiba tiba aku nulis aja di binder ku dengan lancarnya. Dan jadilah cerita ini...**

**Hahaha Gaje banget yah...**

**Please Review**


End file.
